Mes yeux pour pleurer
by Aranis
Summary: Il est tard ce soir pourtant je sais que tu es là, derrière la porte... Shika/Kiba OS death-fic


**Résumé :** Il est tard ce soir pourtant je sais que tu es là, derrière la porte... Shika/Kiba

**Rating :** M pour violence, viol et death-fic à la fin... Arf, dark je sais mais ne tapez pas siouplé U.U'

**Couple :** Yaoi (Homme/Homme) donc homophobes s'abstenir.

* * *

**Mes yeux pour pleurer**

_Il est tard ce soir pourtant je sais que tu es là, derrière la porte. Je sais que tu vas venir. J'ai croisé ton regard aujourd'hui et j'y ai lu cette promesse muette que tu penses cachée aux yeux des autres. Aux yeux de tous…_

_Sauf des miens._

_Mes yeux qui se ferment alors que tu rentres dans ma chambre. C'est une pièce close, j'y suis enfermé. Seul, avec toi._

_Tu t'avances vers mon corps et je me relève imperceptiblement sur mes coudes, froissant les draps sous mon corps pour te dévisager avec… je ne sais quoi… Peut-être de la peur ? _

_Tout plutôt que l'amour._

_Il ne faut pas que tu saches que je t'aime alors que je contemple ton corps éclairé par les rayons de la pleine lune qui se glisse par la lucarne en haut. Il ne faut pas que tu voies de la tendresse dans mon abandon à tes gestes brutaux alors que tu me déshabilles._

_Je regarde la pièce nue où ne brille aucune lampe. Dans un coin à droite, un tabouret où plusieurs de mes vêtements sont entreposés ; en vrac, je n'avais pas le temps de les ranger, trop fatigué ou autre chose pour le faire._

_Et puis au fond le lit. Ce lit vers lequel tu me pousses sans ménagement avant de me retourner de la même façon pour te positionner. _

_Je fixe le mur. Pas un cri ne sort de mes lèvres alors que tu t'enfonces brutalement en moi pourtant j'ai mal. J'ai encore plus mal quand tu commences à aller et venir, pilonnant mon corps de toute l'impatience qui te ronge et avec bestialité, sauvagement._

_Je fixe toujours le mur. Il ne faut pas que tu voies ma douleur alors je retiens mes sanglots. _

_Aucun souffle ne franchit mes lèvres. Ta respiration devient rauque et moi j'ai toujours l'impression d'être écartelé vivant jusqu'à ce que je te sente te tendre brusquement._

_Tu as terminé alors tu te retires._

_J'ouvre enfin la bouche pour expirer, silencieusement, et remarque que cette fois encore tu n'as même pas prit la peine de te dévêtir. Un geste brutal suffit pour que le pantalon que tu n'as pas quitté reprenne son état d'origine._

_Avant que tu n'entre dans cette chambre et prenne possession de mon corps._

_Tu t'en vas et moi j'ai envie de te hurler de rester. J'ai envie que tu restes parce que bien plus que mon corps, tu détiens mon cœur._

_Mais le tien n'est pas pour moi alors je me tais. Tu t'en vas en refermant la porte, sans un regard en arrière pour mon corps dans lequel tu viens de jouir et je ne sais pas si tu en as honte ou si tu es en colère. Contre toi-même ou contre moi…_

_Peut-être est-ce pour ça que mes joues sont trempées ?_

_Je ferme les yeux. Dans le couloir tes bruits de pas s'estompent enfin et je sais que tu es parti la retrouver. _

_Maintenant c'est trop tard._

_Il ne me reste que mes yeux pour pleurer…_

* * *

Il était déjà tard lorsque Kiba se leva.

Un regard à la petite table en bois de sa chambre où trônaient deux croissants frais lui fit comprendre que Shino était déjà passé et il soupira avant de se diriger vers la douche commune au fond du couloir.

Cela l'avait toujours assez ennuyé ; les douches.

Lui préférait les bains mais lorsqu'on est invité au palais du Kazekage on s'écrase. Et on attend gentiment d'être rentré à Konoha pour se noyer dans sa baignoire…

Lorsqu'il rentra dans sa chambre pour y prendre des affaires propres, l'Inuzuka évita tout regard en direction du lit aux draps froissés mais ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir en rencontrant ses vêtements étendus par terre en cercle autour du tabouret.

Ca l'avait pris pendant la crise de cette nuit et il les avait violement envoyé valser de la petite chaise pour s'y recroqueviller comme un enfant.

Une mesure d'urgence qu'il n'utilisait que dans les cas extrêmes.

Et hier en était un.

En réalité, depuis deux mois sa vie avait largement dépassé le stade des extrêmes même si celui qui revenait le plus souvent c'était la douleur.

Physique ou morale, cela dépendait des soirs… Cela dépendait de qui.

Etouffant un tremblement à peine perceptible, Kiba se pencha pour récupérer ses vêtements froissés de la veille et disparut dans le couloir rejoindre la salle d'eau commune du palais du Kazekage.

Arrivé dans les vestiaires, l'Inuzuka grogna en enlaçant son corps meurtri d'une longue serviette blanche avant de se diriger lentement vers les douches où il s'assura d'être seul avant de finalement se détendre. Alors seulement il laissa le tissu tomber, dévoilant les meurtrissures qui striaient sa peau de larges marques rouges.

Elles avaient beau ne pas dater de la veille, il en souffrait toujours autant mais ce n'était pas ça qui rendait la douleur insupportable. Non, le pire était de savoir qu'il aurait beau faire de son mieux, à peine celles-ci guéries, l'Autre reviendrait et son cauchemar recommencerait encore.

Il avait beau essayer de lui résister il était trop fort…

De même que celui de cette nuit sauf que la différence existait, même infime. Si tous les deux disposaient de son corps, seul un pouvait aussi se vanter de posséder son cœur.

* * *

Il avait attendu tellement longtemps…

C'était au début de leur relation. Ils venaient tous les deux de se découvrir attirés l'un par l'autre et s'étaient mis d'accord sur un plan sexuel. Entre eux pas de sentiments, juste de la baise pure et simple. Et si ça avait bien fonctionné un temps, Kiba avait rapidement du se rendre à l'évidence.

Petit à petit son cœur lui glissait entre les mains jusqu'à atterrir dans celles de son amant et lorsqu'il s'était écroulé dans ses bras c'était déjà trop tard, il l'aimait de tout son cœur, exclusivement.

Mais, lui n'était pas comme ça. Après tout, n'avaient-ils pas passé un accord pour se départir de tout ce qui concernait les sentiments justement. A part un seul qui primait entre eux, maintenant à sens unique : la colère.

Colère d'être attiré, colère d'avoir succombé et colère enfin de savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas faire autrement que d'y succomber encore et encore.

Oui, ils étaient obligés de revenir l'un vers l'autre, victimes d'une attraction qu'ils ne maîtrisaient pas. Physique pour l'un comme pour l'autre même si Kiba crevait de ses rencontres fortuites dans l'intimité de sa chambre.

En effet, si son corps était satisfait de leurs étreintes brutales à la clarté de la lune, quelque chose, une douleur sourde dans sa poitrine ne lui permettait pas de s'arrêter à ça. Il savait qu'il en était tombé amoureux, de son amant nocturne.

Et la prétention de croire qu'il pourrait peut-être en être autrement, l'espoir trop vite déchu lorsqu'il l'avait vu, entendu prononcer ces mots qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps au vu et au su de tous.

« Je t'aime. »

Des larmes, les siennes parce que ce n'était pas à lui qu'ils étaient adressés.

Il avait fait demi-tour, laissant derrière lui le couple enlacé que tous félicitaient. Et les autres qui riaient de la rougeur cramoisie qui avait envahi les joues de celle à laquelle son amour était destiné. Elle n'avait pas vu son départ, trop ravie de l'attention qui lui était soudain dévolue.

Temari…

Et lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'était rouverte le soir même, Kiba était décidé à tout arrêter. Mais les mots étaient restés bloqués dans sa gorge.

Parce que ce n'était pas Shikamaru, c'était l'Autre.

Au début il n'avait pas compris, se contentant de fixer stupidement l'inconnu qui venait de rentrer dans sa chambre. Il avait beau le croiser tout les jours, ce n'était pas lui ; il n'avait jamais vu le sourire que lui adressait Neji à cet instant là.

Sadique, pervers… il aurait pu lui donner beaucoup de qualificatif mais le seul qui lui vint à l'esprit fut 'terrifiant'.

Oui, à cet instant il était terrifié, acculé dans sa propre chambre par celui qu'il considérait comme son ami. Puis l'Autre avait parlé et il avait compris. Que rien de serait plus comme avant, non. Ce serait pire…

« Alors Inuzuka, ton chéri n'est pas là ce soir ? » avait-il lancé sur un ton railleur alors que Kiba reculait, comme pris de panique. Comment… « Comment je l'ai su ? Oh mais c'est très simple… En fait, je revenais d'une banale mission à Kusa quand je vous ai vu au loin. J'allais venir vous saluer mais vous avez commencé à marcher du coup je vous ai suivi… Vous n'étiez, comment dire ? Pas très attentif pour des ninjas d'élite. »

L'Inuzuka frissonna. Il devait parler du jour où Shikamaru était rentré d'une mission d'infiltration dans l'Akatsuki.

Cela faisait deux semaines…Deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient plus perdus dans le corps de l'autre et leurs gestes étaient désespérés. A partir du moment où ils s'étaient embrassés violement, plus rien n'avait compté. Kiba avait vaguement senti qu'on l'entraînait, peut-être aussi une présence qui les suivait quelque part au loin Shikamaru et lui mais, perdu dans le tourbillon de sensation provoquée par la proximité de son corps, il n'y avait pas prêté attention, se laissant docilement conduire jusqu'à sa chambre où le Nara et lui avaient fait l'amour brutalement, comme tout ce qui les liait.

Il ne regrettait rien pourtant, même lorsque Neji s'avança vers lui, un sourire mauvais déformant ses traits fins.

« C'est là que j'ai su… Je ne m'en serais jamais douté, mais la vérité Inuzuka c'est que tu n'es qu'une pute… »

Il avait tremblé sous le ton froid de l'Autre mais n'avait rien dit. Il avait gardé le silence même lorsque Neji l'avait brutalement projeté contre le mur pour le déshabiller avec rage, comme Shikamaru, la passion et la sensualité en moins, remplacées par l'horreur et le dégoût de lui-même.

Mais ensuite il avait eu beau hurler, se débattre de toutes ses forces, cela n'avait semblé qu'exciter encore plus le Hyuga qui s'était mis à le frapper de toutes ses forces pour exorciser le désir pervers qu'il ressentait à son égard.

Et lorsqu'il était finalement parti Kiba s'était effondré, prostré sur lui-même, le corps autant meurtri que son cœur qui saignait de voir ce qu'était devenu celui qu'il considérait autrefois comme un ami.

Cette guerre avait tout changé. Trop de gents étaient partis, y compris certains qui n'auraient jamais du disparaître. Hinata en faisait parti… de même que Tenten, c'est sûrement ce qui avait conduit le Hyuga à de telles extrémités, à une telle folie.

Et puis Shino était rentré sans frapper comme à son habitude. Il voulait lui faire part de la mission du jour que le Kazekage avait confié à leur équipe. Ils étaient une demi-douzaine de personnes à avoir fait le chemin de Konoha à Suna pour prêter main forte à la nation du désert en partie envahie par les troupes de l'Akatsuki au niveau de ses montagnes limitrophes.

Hinata et Tenten étaient tombées les premières dans une embuscade. Ne restaient que Shino, Shikamaru, Neji et lui dans le palais endeuillé, soumis à la folie des âmes torturées de jeunes ninjas que la guerre avait forcé à grandir trop vite.

Et lui…

Shino n'avait pas posé de questions, semblant imperturbable de prime abord mais la courte liaison que l'Aburame avait entretenu avec Hinata avait permis à Kiba de passer outre le masque d'impassibilité habituel de son coéquipier. Et s'il ne le montrait pas pour le moment, l'Inuzuka savait parfaitement qu'il était horrifié.

Il le soigna en silence, ne lui posant aucune question jusqu'à n'en plus tenir mais au moment ou il ouvrit enfin la bouche Kiba avait baissé la tête sur un ton implorant.

« Je t'en pris… »

Il n'avait rien suffi de plus, Shino avait gardé le silence, se contentant de revenir le soigner le lendemain à chaque soir que Neji passait à le détruire. Et Kiba… Kiba continuait de mourir à petit feu sous les sourires remplis d'amour qu'il surprenait entre l'élu de son cœur et Temari.

Mais, rien ne changeait et parfois il avait envie de disparaître totalement. Ne plus rien penser et se laisser glisser une fois pour toute dans l'abîme ? Il ne pouvait pas, pas après la mort de celle qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sa sœur. Une petite brune aux yeux de perle, comme les siens… Ceux de l'Autre.

Alors il continuait, lutant chaque jour un peu plus pour se lever, manger et rire. Vivre, tout simplement…

* * *

Puis Shikamaru était revenu. Il lui avait avoué que son corps était toujours une obsession pour lui et il l'avait embrassé, durement. Et Kiba avait su qu'il était perdu.

Ils avaient recouché ensemble.

C'était loin de la passion des débuts, Shikamaru se contentait de déverser en lui la frustration que lui procuraient les courbes trop douces de Temari. Il n'y avait plus rien de sensuel, c'était bestial, se rapprochant en cela de l'Autre mais Kiba ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il lui livrait son corps avec dévotion comme il aurait voulu le faire avec son âme. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il voulait garder pour lui cette dernière trace d'innocence et de pureté que le Nara aurait sans doute piétiné, noirci comme il salissait son corps s'il avait su.

Il ne le regardait plus -l'avait-il jamais fait réellement de toute façon ?- sinon il aurait vu les traces, les marques de coups sanglantes qui marbraient son corps. Il se contentait de jouir, indifférent, ignorant des souffrances de Kiba qui s'abandonnait en retenant ses sanglots, retenant au bord des lèvres ces mots qui auraient causé sa perte.

Pourtant il aurait voulu lui dire, lui crier, supplier d'arrêter de le maltraiter. Il voulait qu'il l'aime, que ces mots cessent d'être destiné à elle. Et quand Shikamaru partait, lui fixait la porte pendant des heures avant de se mettre à pleurer de rage et de soulagement mêlés.

De ne pas avoir résisté. De ne pas l'avoir retenu…

Et les mots résonnaient encore dans son cœur sanguinolent et douloureux.

« Je t'aime. »

Mais il n'était déjà plus là.

* * *

_Je m'avance vers les douches._

_L'eau froide coule sur ma peau meurtrie sans que j'y prenne garde._

_Cela fait déjà trop longtemps que j'attends, je n'y arrive plus. Je n'arrive plus à oublier ni à effacer tes traces ni celles de l'autre sur mon corps. _

_Et ça me fait plus mal encore._

_Ce soir encore il viendra ; l'Autre, mais je ne sais pas comment j'arriverai à supporter ses coups qu'il disperse sur ma peau comme des caresses. J'ai envie de vomir et tombe à genoux._

_Ici je peux me le permettre. Ici personne ne me voit, mes faiblesses peuvent s'exposer._

_Et je pleure, je tremble, je hurle mais personne n'apparaît, personne ne vient pour me sauver._

_Bientôt même Shino n'y pourra rien, je me laisse lentement glisser vers le vide._

_C'est juste que je n'ai pas le choix…_

_Pourquoi ne me regarde-tu pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes avec elle alors que moi je meure, je saigne de te voir loin de moi ?_

_Reste, je t'en supplie. Je t'aime alors ne m'abandonne pas encore une fois derrière cette porte que tu referme sans un regard en arrière. Il fait nuit encore alors aime moi, ne t'en va pas la retrouver parce que tu crains son réveil sans toi à ses cotés._

_Je t'aime. Reste…_

* * *

Un bruit de porte derrière lui sortit Kiba de ses pensées, lui faisant lever la tête vers l'homme qui était rentré à sa suite dans les douches et dont les pas résonnaient sur le carrelage trempé. Il avait oublié de couper l'eau et ses membres étaient gelés mais l'Inuzuka ne fit pas un geste pour se dégager. Face à lui Shikamaru le regardait, le regardait enfin, les yeux écarquillés par ce que le Nara découvrait à la lumière.

Brusquement sa nudité lui revint en pleine face et Kiba tenta en vain de se recouvrir d'une serviette pour masquer ses marques. Trop tard…

« Qu'est-ce que… Qui t'as fait ça ? »

Il regarda sans comprendre l'homme qui lui faisait face.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? fit-il, plein de hargne.

- Est-ce que c'est moi qui…

- Non ! » Kiba détourna le regard. « Rassure-toi… ce n'est pas toi. »

Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Peut-être pour déculpabiliser le Nara, qu'il ne croit pas que c'était sa faute et qu'il continue à venir malgré tout, malgré ce qu'il lui faisait subir ? Peut-être parce qu'il savait que sans lui il valait mieux qu'il disparaisse ?

« Alors qui… ? commença Shikamaru qu'il interrompit à nouveau.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne. »

Mais alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour le Nara le retint par le bras.

« Kiba…

- Lâche-moi ! » Il se dégagea brutalement avant de lui faire face, le cœur battant. « Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! Tout est de ta faute… »

Puis il avait disparu, emportant avec lui le regard choqué du Nara. Dire qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais le blesser. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait accepté le chantage de Neji de continuer à se servir de son corps à condition que lui ne dévoile jamais leur secret, brisant ainsi la vie de Shikamaru.

Kiba esquissa un sourire sans joie.

Il avait entendu ce mot un jour ; Syndrome de Stockholm, la victime tombe amoureuse de son bourreau. Sauf qu'en l'occurrence lui aimait Shikamaru bien avant que celui-ci ne le fasse souffrir. De plus celui qui le blessait le plus physiquement parlant, c'était l'Autre…

Mais maintenant que Shikamaru avait vu, maintenant qu'il avait compris qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'une traînée, que lui restait-il ?

La liberté de mourir… et des rêves dans lesquels le Nara l'enlaçait de toutes ses forces, lui demandant pardon et jurant qu'il l'aimait.

Peut-être que dans certain de ses rêves il pleuvait comme aujourd'hui. Peut-être que là aussi il était sur un toit gris, vêtu en tout et pour tout de sa tunique de ninja couverte de sang.

Le sang de Neji. Son ascendant bestial hérité des Inuzuka n'aurait pas apprécié qu'il tente de disparaître sans avoir pris sa vengeance sur son véritable bourreau.

Kiba s'avança vers le bord du toit, contemplant un instant le vide avant de revenir au centre de l'espace plat, sortant une lame qu'il plaça contre son cœur pour être sur de couper l'arrivée de chakra dans ses veines.

Il appuya d'un coup sec, brutal pour permettre à la lame de s'enfoncer, de ressortir de part en part et tomba à genoux. Cette fois la douleur était trop forte, il avait trop froid…

Dans un semi brouillard Kiba entendit une porte s'ouvrir puis des cris, quelqu'un qui se précipitait à ses côtés, deux yeux onyx qu'il découvrit écarquillés par la peur.

Mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'un rêve, tout comme ces mots. Peut-être qu'il imagina le « je t'aime » et les injonctions à rester en vie de l'élu de son cœur meurtri. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'en rêve qu'il sentit les lèvres s'accrocher aux siennes avec passion, maladroitement…

Plus tard, on prit la guerre comme prétexte pour expliquer la mort des trois shinobis de Konoha. Pourtant comment deux d'entre eux auraient pu mutuellement se poignarder par accident sur le toit du palais du Kazekage ? Seules quelques rares personnes connurent la vérité. Et lorsque la guerre prit fin on oublia.

Ne restaient que les survivants mais ceux qui vivaient ne possédaient plus rien…

Rien, à part leurs yeux pour pleurer.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Le mot de l'auteur :**

Mouai, encore une death-fic… Je vais finir par croire que des anti-dépresseurs ne me feraient pas de mal. Un Shika/Kiba parce que j'avais promis que c'en serait un et puis aussi parce que c'est un couple que j'adore faire souffrir. Paradoxalement, j'adore quand ils finissent ensemble… C'est grave docteur ?

Bref, cette fois le salaud de l'histoire ce n'est pas Gaara mais Neji. La faute à une conversation msn avec Mimoo… Niark, c'est ça de me demander du Shika/Neji ou du Kiba/Neji, ch'ais plus… elle expose ce pauvre petit Hyuga innocent à ma colère ! (Là, l'auteur se met à sauter partout en chantant « Neji est mort, We are the champions ! »)

Donc voilà, voilà… J'essaierai de faire un Shika/Kiba avec de l'humour la prochaine fois mais je pense que vous n'aurez rien de ce genre avant quelques temps… Désolée, je vais continuer de vous pourrir le moral avec mes death-fics ! --'

Sanguinolement votre,

Aranis (dont les anti-dépresseurs s'appellent Mimoo, Tsuda, Yuu, Hindy et autres…)

Ps : au fait, c'est le plus important même si je le zappe à chaque fois mais **QU'EST CE QUE VOUS EN AVEZ PENSE** ? ...Vraiment ? '


End file.
